realmofadventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Dagon
Intermediate Deity Symbol: six spiraling tentacles around a fanged mouth Home Plane: Shadowsea of the Abyss Alignment: Chaotic Evil Portfolio: Depth, the Abyss, Knowledge, Chaos Clergy Alignments: Any nonlawful, nongood Domains: Water, Evil, Chaos, Madness, Knowledge, Blackwater, Entropy Favored Weapon: Harpoon Not exactly a deity but simply the most powerful and the most ancient of the demons in existance, Dagon is the lord of the darkened depth. He is older than even the oldest of the obyriths that existed before deities, including Pale Night, Obox-ob, and the Queen of Chaos. While Demogorgon claims the title of the Prince of Demons, he is merely a pet taken care by this massive master. He is powerful enough to claim the title of a deity, but he prefers not to do so because he is simply not interested, something that other demon lords would be jealous if this fact is discovered. He has been lurking in the darkest part of the Abyss, just watching as the multiverse folds and unfolds itself. His goal is not known, even by his most reliable servants. edit Appearance Dagon is sometimes described as an octopus-eel-demon-beast, and his appearance seems to match this description. His head is shaped like the most horrible fish of the deepest ocean, serving as the bed where many pillar-like fangs lay. From the body, countless tentacles emerge, writhing and twirling as the movements reveal more tentacles that were hidden behind them. Two tentacles have visible hands ending with sharp claws. Most of those who have seen this are either Dagon's agents or people who have been traumatized by his existence. Sometimes people who worship Dagon has experienced his song and was lucky to survive. They were thrilled by this song but does not know what he looks like. Thus they start to dream what he looks like, and mistakes him for a deity of a whale or a merfolk, or simply the wave itself. Occasionally he is beautified in their imagination. edit Dogma Those who dare may reach their hands, but the secrets of the deep are beyond your reach. edit Clergy and Temples Followers of Dagon are mostly demons from the Abyss. Aquatic demons such as wastriliths and uzollrus are his favored agents, but almost all demons respect him to some extent. But even outside of the Abyss there are worshipers, as his presence is known through out the multiverse. Main followers on the prime material plane are the kuo-toas, followed by chuuls and humanoids, and then monsters like aboleths, krakens, and sea hags. Certainly other creatures not on this list can also fall for worshiping Dagon. Some of the groups worshiping Dagon consists mostly from clerics and other divine spell casters. They worship Dagon as the one who knows all. Others consists with bards, who respects the power of the song. They are inspired by the tone of the waves, and worships Dagon in hope that they can gain such power that Dagon may know. In either case they live near, on, or in the ocean segregated from most land dwellers' community. They live peacefully out of reach of other cultists, but when they have visitors they are either welcomed or utterly destroyed. They have little use for slaves (and even if they captivate some, they are almost immediately slain as a sacrifice for their lord). edit Realm His realm is the Shadowsea of the Abyss. This is the realm of the ultimate deep, where even normal aquatic creatures suffer from the pressure. Some region of the realm are so deep, only Dagon knows how deep it is, but otherwise this realm is a massive seabed that displays many mountains, sunken cities, and dark waters even deadlier than death itself. This is an alternate version of Dagon, from the Fiendish Codex I. If you really think Dagon deserves better attention and if you think Dagon is more powerful than decribed in that book, then maybe this version of Dagon will make you happy. The Entropy domain is included in Fiendish Codex I. If that book is not accessible but still want to use this version of Dagon for the campaign, replace it with Destruction. The Blackwater domain is included in Stormwrack. If that book is not accessible but still want to use this version of Dagon for the campaign, replace it with Darkness. This Dagon is a demon lord, and is not a member of the Lovecraftian Pantheon (or rather the Lovecraftian Elder Evils, consisting of Bolothamogg, Holashner, Piscaethces, Shothotugg, and Y'chak). Those who are interested in these should buy Lords of Madness. Category:Demon lords Category:Intermediate deities